Into the Darkness
by Ice Appeal
Summary: This is my first piece; it is centered around Alex, a person who is not a vampire! wow!
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I Don't own Hellsing or any of the characters here other than the ones I invented. I'm not making any money here.  
  
I need feedback! I want your opinions/compliments/querys so please review! This is my first ever story so I'm hoping it's up to scratch!  
  
I know this is boring, but I didn't have time to finish Chapter One and thought I may as well put this up while I had the chance.  
  
Introduction  
  
"All right, everyone. This is a routine mission; it should be simple and no one should get hurt. If you're all paying attention, that should be easy. All right. Smythesson, you're on point." "Me, sir?" Smythesson gulped. Alex felt sorry for him. As the squad's new junior officer, Smythesson was being picked on a lot. He couldn't understand why Smythesson was even more nervous than he should be. Alex felt a shiver go down his spine. He didn't know why. They were on a simple enough mission; find the bad guys, shoot or capture the bad guys, and they were just some hooligans who raided the local Guns 'n Ammo store. Alex still had a bad feeling about it. He'd heard rumours, of people who were dead and killed and then got back up, of Demons who walked the night. Of course, he didn't believe everything he was told in a bar; nevertheless, Alex was decidedly on edge.  
  
"Right, sound off!" Corper barked. "One, ready to go, sir!" That was Mary, the squad's medic. "Two, ready to go, sir!" Earson confirmed. "Three, ready to go, sir!" Markson shouted. "Four, ready to go, sir!" Ailson, the female officer, shouted. "Five, ready to go, sir..." Smythesson mumbled his sound off. Alex looked at him pityingly; it was his first real mission and Corper had decided to add some stress by putting him on point? It wasn't fair, Alex decided. "Six, ready to go, sir!" Alex sounded off himself.  
  
Six people, half of a full contingent. Management weren't too worried about this mission. Some obscure government agency called Hellsing had tried to get them to send more people, but they didn't listen. The Captain, Corper, didn't sound too happy when he heard that, but Alex wasn't too worried. He didn't even know who Hellsing was, and he didn't think a few robbers with guns were much match for half a Special Forces team.  
  
"Alright team, let's move out!" Smythesson made a little moaning sound. 


	2. Blood Tide

Chapter 1: Blood Tide  
  
Author's Note: Thank you to smilesmega, my one reviewer (though I suppose I didn't really write anything worthy of reviewing)! In response to your review, no, Alex isn't Alexander Anderson. I plan to put Alexander in later. Now, a bit of info on the setting: Into the Darkness is set about 240 years in the future; the reason that it seems similar to present day is that humanity has hit a technological wall. There are some new things, which you will see, but not all that much. (Maybe this is just an excuse for me being lazy?) OK, R&R folks, and enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Hellsing or any of it's characters, not making money, sick of disclaimers already, and I like peanuts.  
  
"Shit, shit, shit!" yelled Alex, tossing his empty gun away. The corpse kept on walking. Alex grabbed a piece of splintered metal off the ground, brandishing it like a sword. "You want some!? Come and get some!" He lunged, smashing the ghoul around the head. Nothing happened. Alex smashed the ghoul around the head several more times. More nothing. "Ah, fuck!" Alex gave up, and stuck the spike in the ghoul's head, attempting to distract it. The ghoul howled and fell into several pieces, which disintegrated in front off Alex's face. Howls echoed through the woods; the ghouls had caught his scent. Alex ran.  
  
Alex had been bringing up the rear when Smythesson had first screamed. All he saw was Smythesson being dragged up into the branches like something out of an Alien movie. Then Corper. The rest of the squad, Alex included, dived off the path, bringing their guns to bear on the spot where Smythesson and Corper vanished. Then Mary screamed, before her voice was suddenly cut off, giving way to a frenzied gurgling. Alex turned to see gray hands fastened to Mary's neck, protruding out of a bush behind her, shaking her like a doll. He screamed and emptied several rounds into the hands, blowing them off. Mary slumped forwards, her neck broken. Several zombies jumped out of the bushes, leaping towards the remnant of the crack D-11 squad. The others were caught by surprise, their necks twisted from behind. The ghouls began to feed; Alex did what any sensible person would do, and ran.  
  
Right, I ran out of time writing this one too, so I'll finish it in Chapter Two. R&R please, that's how I get inspired. Flames welcome. 


End file.
